


Globetrotting

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Highlander: The Series, In Death - J. D. Robb
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of my Faith TtH drabbles set in the CSI and In Death universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Something

Title: Always Something  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #87 Hot  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: Vegas  
Wordcount: 150  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for CSI; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Grissom has a tough case on his hands.  
  
It was hot out tonight, but Grissom was used to it. Vegas was almost always hot. He also knew the heat brought out the insanity in people. The case in front of him was a perfect example. Half a dozen otherwise sane people insisted that a man disappeared in a cloud of dust in front of them. All Brass had found was a dark-haired female who had simply requested her phone call and hadn’t said anything more.  
  
Now Gil had had a call from the British Embassy in Washington. He glanced over the paperwork on Faith Lehane. Convicted felon with time off for good behavior; employed by a detective agency in LA. But none of that explained why people high up in both Washington and London were telling him there was nothing to this case. He’d find out why the heat was making things go crazy. He usually did eventually.


	2. Root of All Evil

Title: Root of All Evil  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #26 Money  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/CSI: Miami  
Wordcount: 300  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for CSI; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Caine has a puzzling case to deal with.  
  
Money could buy you a lot of things- food, jewelry, sometimes even a woman for the night. But if there was one thing Horatio Caine depended on, it was that money couldn’t buy you innocence. And he knew in his gut the woman in interrogation was far from innocent. Faith Lehane had been found in a Miami Beach hotel room registered to one William Giles, but he hadn’t been seen for two days. Nothing to be alarmed about, until you factor in the multiple sharp objects found in Ms. Lehane’s possession. When questioned, she’d given unsatisfactory answers as far as Caine’s instinct said, so he’d brought her back to the station for further questioning.  
  
All he’d gotten out of this was a memo faxed to him from Gil Grissom in Vegas, which, if he could, would be enough to hold her for 24 hours, but suspicions based on her connections in the State Department wouldn’t hold up in front of a judge. He looked up as Callie walked over, a blonde man in tow.  
  
“Caine, this is Mr. Giles.”  
  
“Sorry about the mixup, mate, but I haven’t been back to my room. A girl, ya get?”  
  
Horatio merely raised a brow. “And the weaponry?”  
  
“We work for a martial arts training center based in LA. We’re in Miami for a demonstration.”  
  
Horatio couldn’t put his finger on what was off with the two of them, but with no case, he had to let Faith go.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
“Next time, lemme know when you get caught out at dawn,” Faith hissed as they drove north on I-95.  
  
“I would have, luv, but my phone was dead. But, so is the Haklar demon now. So, where to now? We’ve already dusted that nest in Vegas and closed the Cleveland Hellmouth. You pick next.”


	3. The End Result

Title: The End Result  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #70 Destruction  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for In Death; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith and Spike continue their quest against evil in 2060’s New York.  
  
“It’s good the Urban Wars happened,” Faith commented as they walked around. “Helped cover up some of the housecleaning we did. Didn’t have to worry as much as the scare you gave me back in Miami.”  
  
“Right, and without the Powers’ longevity blessing, I’d be here trying to do this with a dust bunny,” Spike said with a laugh.  
  
“You’re one to talk. We do have to be on our toes here. We’ve gotta watch out for Lieutenant Dallas.”  
  
“You mean the one married to that Irish bloke we’d met? Damn! And I liked how he reminded me of Angel.”


	4. Feeling Foolish

Title: Feeling Foolish  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #69 Spell  
Fandom/Theme: Buffy/In Death  
Wordcount: 100  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: None for In Death; after series finale for Buffy  
Series: Globetrotting Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.   
Summary: Faith and Spike help Eve catch a killer.  
  
“I feel ridiculous!”  
  
“Eve, if Faith says the spell will work, why not believe her?” Roarke counseled into her earpiece.  
  
Eve snorted. “Facts, I believe. Dead people, I trust. This magic shit- gah!”  
  
Spike chuckled from his seat next to Faith. “Yet, spells are the reason why we’re here today. You need it to catch the cannibal wizard. You may not like it, but it’s like friendship- inevitable.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean I’ve gotta like it,” Eve muttered as she looked around the park. She prayed the wizard would show up soon. She could use a ass to kick right about now.


End file.
